Dare To Believe
by WhiteChocolateBunny
Summary: Chloe was put in a care home, and is surprising how much she likes it there. Wolfie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chloe looked around her. She was sitting uncomfortably in a hospital, her hands fiddling together in her lap. She looked up as the doctor and an unfamiliar tanned woman with very colorful clothes and short black hair approached her. She got to her feet.

The doctor's face told Chloe everything she needed to know. She felt her brave face crumple and she began to sob, her hands flying up to cover her face. The woman with the strangely colorful clothes put an arm around her.

"I'm Elaine. I'm your social worker. We're taking you to a care home." The woman said, escorting Chloe to the car. As they got in and put on their seatbelts, Elaine put a hand on Chloe's arm. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Chloe sniffed and got out her iPod, putting in her headphones and leaning her head against the window. Elaine patted her sympathetically, before putting her hands on the wheel and driving off. A song began to play just as they drove off.

"_It's feeling like the time's run out,_

_But the hourglass just flipped itself over again,_

_The sun is slowly sinking down,_

_But on the other side, another day waits to begin._

_If you dare to believe in life,_

_You might realize that there's no time for talking,_

_Or just wait around while the innocent die._

_No more,_

_We're gonna lose everything,_

_If we believe all the lies,_

_I may fall, but I swear I'll help you believe_

_No more,_

_This world's running on empty_

_And there's no reason why…_

_You may fall, but I know you'll help me believe…"_

Soon enough, there they were, at the new care home.

Chloe put her iPod away and took the rest of her stuff out of Elaine's car, before letting Elaine lead her towards the new life.

Elaine knocked on the door, and a boy opened it. Chloe's eyes met his and surprisingly, both of them went slightly pink for some reason, then looked away.

"Hey Elaine…is this the new girl?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Lol, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Lol." Elaine said, leading Chloe inside.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Chloe said.

"You too. It may seem pretty bad here so far…but you get used to it." Lol said, putting a hand on the side of her shoulder for a second before he went towards what looked like the living room.

Elaine smiled and showed Chloe to her room, then left her to unpack.

Chloe did unpack, but after a while, she just sat on her bed, tears forming in her eyes.

_R.I.P Mom._


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Bouncer, Wolfie, Justine, Chantal, Roxy, Rio, Crash, Jackie, Layla, Marco and Tracy. Tracy's already been fostered but she likes to spend her time here." Lol explained to Chloe as she looked around the living room. "The workers are Sid and Duke." He continued.

"Sure, should be pretty easy to learn all these people." Chloe said, raising her eyebrows.

"So then…you got dumped huh?" Rio said.

"Rio!" Jackie said.

"What? Why else would she be here?" Rio said, staring at Jackie in a confused manner.

Wolfie leaned over to whisper to Chloe. "Rio's a little…stupid. He takes too long to catch on." He said.

Chloe shrugged. "Not dumped, no." she paused. These people were complete strangers, why was she…? Oh well, what the hell. "My mum passed away."

"Oh, that's so sad." Jackie said, touching Chloe's shoulder sympathetically. "My granddad passed away a few months back, too. Was she your only family?"

"Well, yeah. My dad abandoned me, so…" Chloe smiled and shrugged. "I'll be okay…we got to say goodbye, sort of." She said. Well, they had spoken before her mother had passed out and the hospital had taken her, and they had done a 'just-in-case' goodbye.

"You'll settle in fine here." Crash said.

"I hope so." Chloe said with a laugh.

Later, she was wandering the corridors when she ran into Chantal. She was told that Chantal, Rio and Roxy were the scariest ones at 'The Dumping Ground' but it was Roxy that seemed to be scary.

"Hello." Chantal said, surprising Chloe.

"Hey, Chantal right?" Chloe said.

"That's the one. I was just about to go play a prank on the care workers…want to come?" Chantal asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Chloe agreed.

As they got to the kitchen, Chantal began running water in the sink, and put a whole bottle of washing up liquid in. Chloe grabbed all the bottles there was and put them all in, before the two sneaked out.

They sat in the living room, chatting with the others, until they heard a scream.

"Elaine!" everyone said, bolting towards the kitchen.

Everyone began to laugh; the whole kitchen was covered in foam.

Chloe and Chantal high fived each other, both of them laughing at the scene that they had made with a simple prank. Chloe reached forward and grabbed some foam, before rubbing it in Lol's hair.

"Oi!" Lol grabbed Chloe, causing her to shriek, and dumped her into the foam.

Chantal pushed Lol so he fell, but he pulled her with him.

The other kids began to laugh, but then Chloe, Lol and Chantal began throwing foam, and so soon enough, all of the kids were foam-fighting, despite the adults trying to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning up was worth it, since everyone who was fighting had to help, except Tracy, who escaped off home.

"Totally worth it." Chloe said.

"Exactly." Chantal agreed. "You're pretty good at that kind of thing. I'm impressed." She said.

"You played a prank without us?" Roxy demanded, folding her arms and standing in front of Chantal.

"Yeah, I did." Chantal said.

"Why?! Usually they're _my ideas._ This time it wasn't, but I would have made it more fun." Roxy said.

"Leave her alone, she can do what she wants!" Chloe said.

The kitchen was still wet and foamy, and so when Roxy pushed Chloe, the latter let out a squeak and slipped, falling backwards. Chantal grabbed her arm and Wolfie made sure Chloe was standing up properly.

"She's right, Roxy. I don't have to do what you say." Chantal said.

"Fine then, I don't need you!" Roxy snapped, dragging Rio away.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Don't be. You gave me the courage to do that." Chantal said, smiling.

Chloe smiled back and everyone began cleaning up again.

Later, they came across Elaine and Sid dancing together.

The kids spluttered and laughed.

"Hey, not so fast! You guys will all be dancing, too. We're holding another Valentine's day dance and this time your partners have to be people you slow dance with." Sid said.

All the kids groaned.

"Valentine's day sucks!" Chantal said as they all left.

"There's no way anybody will ask me." Chloe said.

"Me either." Chantal said, and the two headed upstairs to Chloe's room.

"So who do you want to ask, Wolfie?" Lol asked.

"Who do you want to ask?" Wolfie retorted.

Both of them paused, and then they spoke together. "Chloe." "Chantal."

"You want to ask Chloe?" Lol said.

"Well…yeah. You want to ask Chantal?" Wolfie suggested.

"No hard feelings, yeah? I mean she is changing." Lol said.

"Not at all!" Wolfie said, and off the two went.

Wolfie ran into Chloe and Chantal on his way.

"Oh, uh, hey. Chantal, Lol's looking for you." Wolfie said.

"Okay!" Chantal ran off to find him.

"Uh, umm, Chloe?" Wolfie was blushing now.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked with a frown as she tucked her light brown curls behind her ears.

"Would you…go to that dance thing with me?" Wolfie asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said, smiling. "Course."

"See you tomorrow, then." Wolfie said, with a grin.

Chloe placed a peck to his cheek before going off to find Chantal.

The girls met halfway.

"Oh my God." They both said.

"Wolfie asked me to the dance!"

"Lol asked _me _to the dance!"

"What did you say?!"

"Yes, of course! What did you say?!"

"I said yes too! Eee!"

Both girls went running off to discuss what they'd wear.

Roxy frowned from the corner, crossing her arms. "We have to humiliate Chloe." She said. "Then Chantal won't like her."

"Just leave it, Roxy." Rio said angrily, before walking off.

"Fine. I'll get revenge alone." Roxy said, before walking in the other direction.


End file.
